Bella Beast's life story!
by EAHHP
Summary: Bella Beast starts Ever After High in her second year. Watch as she fights to save her best friend and the school from an evil curse. My Ocs so far Bell Beast, Jazzy Lamp.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided to make a story about Ever After High. My OCs are Bella Beast and Jazzy Lamp. Enjoy!**

I walked in nervously, looking for a certain face. I had been friends with Jazzy ever since her carpet slipped into my mini library. I knew she was here, I just had to find her.

As I slipped through the crowd, I began to notice some famous faces. Apple White stood talking to Briar Beauty. Further on I saw Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter sitting and drinking tea. The sweet aroma of honey filled the air as I scurried past. Where was Jazzy though?

Suddenly, a warm voice shouted my name. I couldn't miss that voice anywhere, it was Jazzy! A warm sense of relief floated over me and I headed to where I thought I heard her voice. My best friend had started a conversation with a girl owning luscious golden locks.

"Hi Bella," Jazzy beamed, pulling me over, "this is Blondie Lockes she wants to film a mirrorcast show!"

"Cool," I smiled, pulling a chair up to the table they were sitting at, "what's it going to be called?"

"_Just Right,_" Blondie informed me, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "Look at this!" She urged, pushing a mirrorpad in front of me.

It showed her gossiping about book to school students. To be honest I wasn't really interested but I watched anyway. This girl could be a new friend!

Jazzy was speaking now, talking about how well Blondie projected her voice when everybody suddenly went silent. Standing in the center of the room was Apple White.

"Hello, my fair subjects and welcome book to school!" She positively shouted.

In the corner, I saw Raven Queen roll her eyes. I longed to join in. Just because Apple had the best page in the book, it didn't mean she had to bein charge of everything.

Next to me however, Jazzy was smiling and nodding to Apple's words. It was this that made me different to her. Jazzy was a complete Apple supporter, where I wanted to see somebody else on camera.

I turned my attention back to Apple, something about there being a library clean up and royal student council president elections. I smiled as I remembered Maddie running against her. Maddie had come up with an idea and they had been able to share the job. Ha, I bet she didn't like sharing!

Apple finally finished speaking and the chatter resumed. Jazzy looked at me, starry eyed and said,"Apple's amazing isn't she?"

Okay, I was used to Jazzy supporting Apple and all but she'd never been like this before. I shook her shoulders, then clicked my fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Jazzy!" I shouted

"Earth to..." Jazzy mumbled before she fainted right in the middle of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to get her to the hospital wing!" I told Blondie who looked desperate to help. She nodded nervously.

"Um, do you think we can...?" She trailed off, looking anxiously at Jazzy's beautiful flying rug.

"Great idea," I exclaimed, asking myself why I hadn't thought of it earlier. I managed to drag Jazzy onto her carpet before I got on myself.

"To the hospital!" I whispered urgently before the carpet took off randomly. Smiling nervously, Blondie carefully walked onto the carpet after me. Suddenly, we were off into the air. I watched the people below us looking curiously at Jazzy but I stood over her protectively.

After about five minutes, we arrived at the hospital. After I had whistled for a stretcher, I picked Jazzy up and gently rolled her onto it. I wheeled the cart over to Nurse Red who immediately laid her down on the nearest bed. My magicology teacher was summoned to find out why she had fainted after the nurse performed a few tests.

"I'm afraid," said Professor Falada," that some of the deepest, darkest magic has somehow gotten into your friend." His dark brown eyes looked ge

nuinely sorry. I normally can't stand people feeling pity for me but now that Jazzy's gone, I couldn't care less. The only thing that I was worried about at the moment was my best friend's stark white face which used to be so tanned it could rival Briar Beauty's skin.

It was then that I felt an urge to try and stop this magic from harming my other friends. What if the awful curse got Blondie or even Ali?

After all, I do care for Jazzy's sister as much as I care about her.

"Um, Professor Falada what curse is it and is there a way to stop it?" I asked, my voice trembling with nerves.

"My dear, the curse is called Uncarsectro and there is only one cure. If the one who loves the cursed the most faces and conquers their fears." he said sorrowfully, "if nobody can conquer their fears within 2 weeks, the cursed will die forever after."

Woah, I wasn't expecting to hear anything that bad! Jazzy could die unless somebody who loved her was prepared to face their deepest fears. I was suddenly desperate to find this person.

"Well Bella, are you ready?" Wait, what was Blondie talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I enquired although I had a feeling that I knew where Blondie was going.

"Are you ready? I mean, you obviously are the one she loves the most. Do you want to face your fears?"

I didn't know what to say. Blondie was actually suggesting that Jazzy loved me the most? That was crazy! But I knew it was probably true. ! "

"Ok," I said," but you have to be with me every step of the way!"

"What do you think I was gonna do, sit twiddling my thumbs waiting for you?" Blondie asked," not a chance. I promise that you'll be able to face it though, whatever fear you have."

I smiled although I thought that I knew what my fear was already. Everybody that I loved and cared about killed in the most excruciating way possible. I briefly wondered how to face my fears before I heard Blondie voicing my thoughts.

"If you are ready, then you may enter," Professor Falada whispered. Blondie strutted through the white door he had created immediately but the kind horse held me back.

"The world you are about to enter is a million times worse than your absolute worst nightmare. Keep your head full of positive thoughts about this world and you should conquer your fears. If you find yourself in mortal danger however, rub this nail and your danger will evaporate. Use the token wisely though, it only holds enough magic for one evaporation. Good luck!"

After he finished, he pushed me through the doorframe. I only had a millisecond to wonder what I would find before I saw...

**Aand cliffhanger! Please review. I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block already so I need comments, ideas and constructive criticism. Thx, EAHHP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. **

**I'm sorry. That's all I have to say for myself. I've decided to work on only one of my stories at a time so that means that this story probably won't have a chapter update until next month. Thank you to my loyal reviewers and followers, it really means a lot. On the bright side however, if you are reading the story that I'm working on, you will get an update every couple of days. Sorry to anybody who feels disappointed. I am just trying to finish some of my stories. **

**EAHHP**


End file.
